


[奧爾光無差] Lose myself

by tine8210



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tine8210/pseuds/tine8210
Summary: **5.0主線劇透****第八靈災發生if線**無差短打小段子，光無指定外表借梗by親友小雞建議搭配BGM：If I lose myself - OneRepublichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGx0rApSk6w僅獻給最好的摯友與光之戰士們。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	[奧爾光無差] Lose myself

**Author's Note:**

> **5.0主線劇透**  
> **第八靈災發生if線**  
> 無差短打小段子，光無指定外表  
> 借梗by親友小雞  
> 建議搭配BGM：If I lose myself - OneRepublic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGx0rApSk6w
> 
> 僅獻給最好的摯友與光之戰士們。

光睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的卻是一片的空無。  
他先是看了看四周，是個什麼都沒有的地方，似乎也沒有光源，卻也不像在暗室那樣伸手不見五指，失去距離感的空間裡閃著點點淡藍色微光。他想了想總覺得有點熟悉，像是被海德琳召喚時所處的空間，但腦海中卻沒有像之前出現海德琳呼喚的聲響。  
光稍微適應這樣的亮度後，他一邊檢視自己的身體狀況一邊回憶自己怎麼到這裡的。  
光皺起了眉，摸摸自己的胸腹、臂膀，確實沒有什麼傷痕或是缺手斷腿，但還是有點違和的感覺。雖然他可以「觸碰」到自己的身體，卻是以一種很奇怪的方式「感覺」到，並非真的觸碰到實體。記憶也出現了斷片，他能回想起最晚的記憶時間點是在任務行動中，自己與拂曉的夥伴聯合艾歐澤亞聯軍身處最前線迎戰帝國軍，失去意識前後的印象則是一片模糊。  
對了，夥伴！拂曉的人呢？  
再次張望四周，卻還是只有無盡的虛無。光試圖往前「行走」了幾步，就跟身體的狀況相似，他可以感覺到自己確實在往某個方向移動，卻沒有踏到東西的真實感。為了測試，光將身上的一枚戒指摘了下來，放開手戒指卻沒有掉落，而是浮在空中原本離開指尖的地方，但他往前了一步時，相對位置跟距離確實跟戒指拉開了一些。  
只呆站著實在不是他的行事作風，光想想還是決定往前，尋找是否有改變現狀的破口。

＊

他就這樣漫無目的地向前，時跑時走，身體並不覺得疲憊，但由於失去空間和時間感還是讓他有點精神疲乏。  
不知道自己究竟前進了多久，光還是停了下來，心中充滿了無力感。他找不到他出現在這的原因、也不知道這是什麼地方，沒有溫度、沒有觸感、沒有人煙、沒有聲響，甚至都不知道有沒有物質上的實體。閉上了眼，光放任自己往後倒落。跟戒指的狀況不一樣，他感覺到了失重，身體像是掉進一個沒有終點的無底洞，直直地向下緩慢墜落。像是在玩信任遊戲那樣，可這次他不曉得，後面會是什麼等待著他。  
輕閉著的雙眼感覺到光線劃過的軌跡，光趕緊睜開眼，看見的卻是一個令他怔愣的景象。周遭的空間漸漸變得比之前明亮些，許多不同顏色的斑斕光點朝著自己掉落的反方向向上奔流，有的快有的慢、有的明亮有的微弱，那些光點並不是直線向前衝，有些光點的行進軌跡還彼此纏繞迂迴，但他們都像是要流向某個固定的目的地一般地向上流逝著，是十分漂亮又帶了些許奇異的畫面。

光維持著下墜的樣子又看了看自己，身上穿著的衣物，是塔塔露在光上次和芝諾斯一戰，最後不支倒下的期間給他做的新套裝。小個子的拉拉菲爾族女孩看見光平安無事醒來的時候都快哭了，鼻尖跟眼眶都紅通通的卻硬忍著淚，吸了一下鼻水努力漾出笑容，『其實我給你做了新的旅行服裝祈禱你能快點醒來！現在願望實現了，衣服也做好了，你就快來穿上吧！』小小的雙手捧著一針一線做出的精緻服裝，還一面邀功似的告訴光，設計跟用料是她多努力準備的。  
回想起當時看到他穿上新衣服時，雅修特拉和于里昂熱笑著稱讚，雖然兩位賢人的讚美之詞實在是有點艱澀難懂，光搔搔頭就當是接受了；阿莉塞雖然也說了不難看，卻面帶僵硬，阿爾菲諾才開口想要說些什麼就被妹妹摀住嘴拉到旁邊，不明白發生什麼事的光歪了歪頭，讓他們兄妹倆自己日常鬧騰去；桑克瑞德則是開光的玩笑說怎麼老穿黑色，塔塔露馬上回頭氣呼呼地說桑克瑞德不識貨，那可是黃金港最高級的黑色染料吶！看著無奈攤手的桑克瑞德，光跟著眾人一起笑了。奔波四處的夥伴們難得齊聚，雖是在烽火前夕，跟熟悉的戰友和夥伴待在一起，氣氛似乎就沒那麼劍拔弩張。  
離開伊修加德之前還見到了老伯爵，即便他老人家三番兩次強調自己已經退休了，但光還是習慣這樣稱呼他。熟悉的稱呼會讓過去在他心中成為永恆，每呼喚一次彷彿就能回到曾經的時光。  
『你才剛醒，我也想勸你不要勉強自己⋯⋯然而英雄閣下並不是個會聽人勸就好好休息的人。』埃德蒙老伯爵無奈的笑容讓光有種受父輩溺愛的親切感，『請你記得，只要你有時間，隨時歡迎你回來，福爾唐家的大門永遠為你敞開。』  
光突然覺得有點鼻酸，他伸手摀住同樣酸澀的雙眼。  
可惡，一定要回去啊，夥伴肯定都還在等著自己，之前多困難的事情都挺過來了，你們一定要平安無事，等等我啊。光不禁在心中默念。光其實不是十分虔誠的那種信徒，卻在無助的此刻忍不住向海德琳祈禱著。  
突然，光感覺自己撞到了什麼而停止了墜落，他滾了半圈趴伏在地上。

＊

「⋯⋯摯友？」  
突然聽見人聲，光猛地抬頭，這個堅毅而溫和的聲線，他不可能認錯！  
映入眼簾的果然是奧爾什方，他帶著跟自己一樣訝異的表情跪坐在地上，一手按著左肩，看來是剛才被自己磕著了。  
「奧爾什方⋯⋯？」不敢相信眼前所見，光還俗套地揉揉自己的眼睛。  
奧爾什方先是驚喜地呼喚他的名字，但馬上臉色就沉了下來，「摯友，你怎麼會在這裡。你不應該在這裡才是。」  
光對於他的轉變有些困惑，「我也不曉得，我醒過來的時候就在這個空間，失去意識前的記憶有點斷片，我不記得發生了什麼⋯⋯我原本是在對抗帝國軍的戰場上⋯⋯」光一邊說一邊翻身坐起，手抵著頷思考著。  
「話說回來，這是什麼地方？奧爾什方怎麼會在這邊？難道是我的夢境？」光不覺從詢問奧爾什方變成了自言自語，「因為奧爾什方你已經⋯⋯等等。」突然腦中閃過了一個可能性，光嗖地一下站起身，驚愕地看著自己又看向奧爾什方，而對方面色鐵青撇開臉的反應，間接證實了他的想法。  
「摯友，我很遺憾⋯⋯」奧爾什方也站了起來，目光從旁邊的虛無回到光的臉上。  
「你應該也已經死了。」

「不、不可能，我不記得⋯⋯我⋯⋯怎麼會⋯⋯」光感覺自己的血液像是被抽空了一般，手腳發涼、眼神失焦。身旁的那些光點依舊，有些甚至飄近了一些，變成光球的大小，仔細一看光才發現那些像是一小塊一小塊的水晶碎片，映照著一個又一個認識不認識、見過沒見過的人死去時的容顏。  
「怎麼會⋯⋯怎麼會⋯⋯」光顧不得奧爾什方，瘋了似地往滿布光球的方向奔跑，用盡全力去撈住那些小水晶塊，不知道是不是巧合，被撈住的那幾塊，竟是拂曉夥伴們的靈魂碎片，「不⋯⋯」看見昔日戰友們閉眼倒臥的模樣，光痛苦地收緊了掌心放在胸口，彷彿這樣就可以留住他們。  
忽然之間，觸發了超越之力的暈眩感襲來，失去意識前的記憶一點一點地灌回腦中。  
光看見自己跟眾人站在第一線，突然在帝國投放了一枚模樣特殊的導彈在我軍後線，炸裂的瞬間異樣的沉默覆蓋了整個戰場，因為不到幾星秒的時間，戰士們全都不分敵我地倒下了，無一倖免。  
沒有呼救、沒有哀嚎，只留下一片詭異的寂靜。  
光從暈眩中回神，他從來沒有質疑過超越之力呈現的畫面的真實性，唯有這次，他打從心底希望這只是海德琳對他開的一個玩笑。

「對不起⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯我沒有辦法⋯⋯我⋯⋯」光跪坐著痛哭失聲，不住地道歉。  
奧爾什方自遠方慢慢走到光跟前蹲了下來，手輕輕覆上光的頭頂，一下一下溫柔地像安撫孩子那樣輕拍，「不要自責了，摯友。不是你的錯，沒有人會怪罪你。」可光哭到喘不過氣，只能發出一兩聲悲痛的嗚咽。  
維持著這樣的狀態許久光才抬起頭，滿面淚痕，奧爾什方也是第一次看到這樣悽慘的他。在被設局誣陷通緝、整個拂曉分崩離析的那個夜晚，光也只是面露不甘，但眼中還是閃爍著熊熊的火焰。當時的奧爾什方心想，是啊摯友，你的勇氣、你的不屈，這就是希望的燈火。  
但此刻奧爾什方才發現，或許英雄只是一直一直在勉強著自己。他是人，也會受傷也會痛。那時的振作，肯定是因為還有阿爾菲諾、還有塔塔露、還有生死未卜的其他夥伴，他不能就此倒下，他還有要守護的人事物。他那寡言的摯友，為了友人、為了世界，一次又一次強迫自己站穩身姿，燃盡自己作為眾人的燈塔。  
而如今，眾人皆逝，包括英雄自己，光再也找不到他照亮的對象和堅強的理由。  
「我當然很清楚我救不了所有人，」光直勾勾地望向奧爾什方湛藍的雙眸，說話的聲音喑啞伴著濃重的鼻音，「但我曾經以為，只要再努力一點，至少我可以保護我力所能及之處。然而最終我還是誰都救不了。穆恩布瑞達、敏菲利亞、帕帕力莫、伊塞勒⋯⋯還有你，奧爾什方。」他勾起了一抹諷刺而淒涼的笑，「你就在我眼前倒下，我握著你的手看著你逐漸離我遠去，而我束手無策。」  
「你還要我不能露出悲傷的表情，你太過分了啊奧爾什方。」光此刻笑得比哭起來還難看，不忍再看光自暴自棄，奧爾什方把光拉進自己懷裡，為自己無心對摯友銬上的枷鎖感到愧疚。  
而光卻沒有要停下的意思，到後來已經像是在鬧脾氣，一個勁兒的向對方抱怨，「最後把變成蠻神的托爾丹跟十二蒼穹騎士打敗的時候，我以為我會有報復的快感，或甚至心裡好過一點。但我卻平靜得毫無波瀾，因為不論我做了多少努力，你都不會回來了，你懂嗎？」光抵著奧爾什方的鎖子鎧，對方緊抱的程度大概他臉上等會兒會壓出一片滑稽印子，「這都過了多久，久到龍詩戰爭都結束了，你卻還一個人孤零零地在這個地方什麼鬼都沒有的地方，也不來我夢裡跟我打個招呼什麼的，你真的好殘忍奧爾什方。」  
光感受到自己的淚還在一顆顆不住地掉，滑進鎖子鎧的縫隙後消失，奧爾什方什麼也不說，任他不停地講，戴著皮質手套的大掌就這樣耐心地、一下一下拍著他背，已經沒有溫度卻讓光的心重新暖了起來。

他放開一直緊握的拳，看見原本被他留住的閃爍斑斕飄起，跟著其他光點一起回到周遭以太的奔流，無聲無息。而他用再次空下來的雙手，緊緊地給他一生的摯友一個遲來的擁抱。  
「對不起。」一直安靜聽著光發洩的奧爾什方突然開口，「沒能好好保護你讓你避免死亡，還讓你一個人痛苦了這麼久，對不起。」奧爾什方低沉的嗓音和胸口傳來的共鳴，反而讓光感受到自己已經死亡的真實感，或許下一刻，他就無法再感覺到這一切。  
光抹去最後一滴眼淚，被奧爾什方真摯的話語逗笑。這個認真到有點死腦筋的騎士，都死了這麼久，靈魂卻還在想著要對自己好、沒能救到自己，真的是有夠傻了。也許就是因為這樣，他才會是光一直一直放不下的執念。  
光推開奧爾什方的肩，與他平視，「你在說什麼傻話，要是沒有你保護了我，我的旅途早在教皇廳就已經終止了。」  
奧爾什方像是被點醒一般，愣了一下才明白前因後果，不太服氣地想辯解什麼，「可是我作為一名騎士、一個盟友，卻沒有辦法作為你的支柱直到最後，實在是我的疏失。」奧爾什方煞有其事地檢討自己的錯誤，抱胸低著頭用單手指尖點了點額側，是光熟悉的奧爾什方式思考小動作。  
這次光是真的被氣到笑了，放棄在這個點上跟直線思考的奧爾什方較真，直接仰躺在看不見的平面上，後倒前還不忘拉著奧爾什方一起，對方並沒有抗拒。  
「奧爾什方，你在這邊待了多久了？還是其實你是我回歸以太前想像出來幻象？」握著奧爾什方的手，光剛才的悔恨都變得釋懷，自己大概又一次被對方拯救了。  
「我不知道，好像只有幾星時，但又好像很久了。我不是一直都醒著。」奧爾什方回答得有些不肯定，光也沒追根究柢，畢竟現在的狀況這些細節已經無關緊要。

＊

「你說，這些靈魂他們會流去哪裡？」  
「以一名正教信徒的角度，應該會回歸哈羅妮的懷抱？」  
「那如果是以奧爾什方自己的角度呢？」  
「⋯⋯你難倒我了，摯友⋯⋯」  
「呵呵⋯⋯」  
奧爾什方困擾的語氣讓光笑了出來，他乾脆側滾了一圈跟奧爾什方肩並肩。而奧爾什方在光的眼裡看見了以太奔流映照出的美麗星河和他自己。  
「那我們呢？」光又笑著問。  
「不知道，也許會永遠這樣，也許會真正的死亡。」  
他們就這樣注視著彼此半晌，「摯友，說不定我一直在這就是為了在你到來的時候接住你。」  
「⋯⋯那你也沒接住啊。」  
「⋯⋯」  
尷尬的沉默之後是兩個人同聲的大笑。  
「說說龍詩戰爭吧？我離開之後發生了什麼？」

奧爾什方提起的語氣，就如同那一個個短暫在巨龍首營地夜談的日子，就著搖曳閃爍的燭光、燒得溫暖的壁爐、熱得燙手的伊修加德奶茶。  
和唯一的你。

//

I stayed up at the sun  
我徹夜未眠直至艷陽高照  
Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved  
我想起那些深愛的人們、地方以及事物  
I stayed up just to see  
不願闔眼只為了能親眼看見  
Of all the faces,  
那千百張臉面容  
you are the one next to me  
唯一站在我身旁的人卻是你

If I lose myself tonight  
若我在今夜消亡  
It'll be by your side  
只願是在你的身邊  
If I lose myself tonight  
若我在今夜消亡  
It'll be you and I  
只要你伴著我  
Lose myself tonight  
在今夜消亡

**Author's Note:**

> 註：部分NPC對話摘錄、改寫自遊戲主線內容。


End file.
